


Dreams - Träume

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [17]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 39. Dreams - Träume, 78. The Fool - Der DummkopfDer Traum von ein wenig Glück. Oder vielleicht doch mehr?
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 10





	1. Dreams - Träume

**Author's Note:**

> Das hab ich mal geschrieben, um meinen eigenen Liebeskummer zu verarbeitet. Und dann kam nicht umhin, Bob doch noch ein Happy End zu geben.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Bob holte zitternd Luft. Ganz langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und sein Schluchzen verebbte immer mehr. Er spürte Peters Hand überdeutlich, die beruhigend über seinen Rücken auf und ab strich. Bob konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, seit wann er gegen Peter gelehnt auf dessen Bett saß. Peters Anwesenheit hatte nicht wirklich gegen den Tränenfluss geholfen. Es war nur immer noch schlimmer geworden.

Peter hielt ihn fest, als Bob sich von ihm schieben wollte. „Erzählst du mir endlich, was mit dir los ist?“, fragte Peter sanft.

Bob zögerte einen Moment, bevor er mit einem tiefen Seufzen den Kopf schüttelte. Zum einen traute er seiner Stimme noch nicht wieder über den Weg und zum anderen gab es Dinge, über die er mit Peter weder reden konnte noch wollte. Es war schon peinlich genug, dass er ausgerechnet vor Peter scheinbar grundlos zusammengebrochen war. Manchmal reicht einfach ein Gedanke um ihm die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben. Normalerweise konnte er die trüben Gedanken dann zurück drängen. Doch Peters besorgter Blick und die Frage, was mit ihm los sei hatte den Damm brechen lassen.

„Du hast Liebeskummer“, stellte Peter fest und Bob brauchte viel zu lange um verkrampft den Kopf zu schütteln. „Ich kenne dich gut genug um das zu erkennen, Bob!“

„Hab ich nicht“, murmelte Bob leise und selbst in seinen Ohren klang das furchtbar gelogen. Er schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Moment, dass Peter ihn noch immer in den Armen hielt. Viel zu schnell würde es wieder vorbei sein.

„Warum sprichst du mit Josh darüber, mit mir aber nicht?“ Es gelang Peter kaum zu verbergen, wie sehr es ihn verletzte.

Bob runzelte die Stirn. Joshua war einer seiner Kommilitonen. Justus, Peter und Bob hatten es zwar tatsächlich geschafft alle in LA zu studieren, doch mit den unterschiedlichen Studiengängen hatten sich auch unterschiedliche Freundeskreise entwickelt, obwohl sich auch diese neuen Freunde untereinander gut verstanden und sie oft zusammen etwas unternahmen.

„Das erste Semester war noch nicht vorbei, als er mir auf den Kopf zugesagt, hat was mit mir los ist“, versuchte Bob zu erklären. „Ich habe ihm gar nichts gesagt. Er wusste es einfach.“

Peter schwieg verbissen. Bob wusste, dass er sich gut mit Josh verstand. Doch vor einigen Tagen hatte Bob die Blicke bemerkt, mit denen Peter Josh beim gemeinsamen Mittag in der Mensa traktiert hatte. Josh hatte es ignoriert, obwohl Bob sich sicher war, dass er es ebenso bemerkt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte Peter eine Antwort auf die Frage haben wollen, was Josh über Bob wusste und er nicht.

„Ich wollte nicht mit dir oder Justus reden. Also habe ich mit Josh gesprochen, nachdem er mich so einfach durchschaut hatte“, erklärte Bob. Manches Mal hatte er es in den letzten beiden Jahren auch bereut. Josh zog ihn gern mit seinen Gefühlen auf, selbst dann, wenn Peter direkt neben ihm saß. Bob wusste, dass er sich nicht wirklich darüber wundern sollte, nachdem er selbst Josh ebenfalls aufgezogen hatte, als dieser eine Zeitlang für einen ihrer Kommilitonen geschwärmt hatte. „Manchmal hilft es eine Weile, wenn ich mit ihm geredet habe.“

„Was hab ich getan, dass du dich mir nicht mehr vertrauen kannst?“, wollte Peter niedergeschlagen wissen.

Bob zuckte verletzt zusammen. „Das Problem liegt nicht bei dir“, stellte er leise fest. Es tat ihm weh, dass er bei Peter diesen Eindruck erweckt hatte.

„Und trotzdem sprichst du nicht mit mir“, meinte Peter zerknirscht.

Bob biss sich auf die Lippe. Er sprach nicht mit Peter, weil er fürchtete mit seinen Gefühlen ihre Freundschaft zu gefährden. Doch er wollte Peter auch nicht verletzen und offensichtlich tat er mit seinem Schweigen genau das.

„Du bist seit zwei Jahren offenbar unglücklich verliebt und hast nicht ein Mal mit mir darüber gesprochen“, murmelte Peter nachdenklich. „Es gibt nicht viele Erklärungen, die mir dafür einfallen.“

„Vier Jahre“, platzte es aus Bob heraus, einfach nur um Peter zu unterbrechen. Er wollte nicht, dass Peter sich weiter über sein Gefühlsleben Gedanken machte. Er hatte Angst vor Peters Reaktion und fühlte sich im Moment nicht stark genug, sich mit einer Zurückweisung auseinander zu setzen.

Peter schwieg nur einen Moment überrascht, bevor er unbeirrt fort fuhr: „Ehrlich gesagt fällt mir im Moment sogar nur eine Erklärung ein!“

Bob schwieg und hoffte, Peter würde einfach nicht weiter sprechen. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr ihn bei dem Gedanken an die Horror-Szenarien, die er sich im Laufe der Monate ausgemalt hatte. Bob wagte nicht zu hoffen, dass Peter in irgendeiner Weise positiv auf seine Gefühle reagieren könnte.

„Josh hat nur ein paar Wochen gebraucht um heraus zu finden, dass du in mich verliebt bist und ich habe es vier Jahre lang nicht erkannt“, stellte Peter mit gerunzelter Stirn fest. Er hielt Bob erneut fest, als dieser sich von ihm lösen wollte. „Ich bin ja wirklich ein toller Detektiv.“

Bob holte zitternd Luft. Er wartete immer noch auf die Abfuhr. „Ich habe mir alle Mühe gegeben, damit du es nicht bemerkst!“, meinte er leise. „Ich will diese Gefühle gar nicht haben. Ich will nicht, dass sie unsere Freundschaft kaputt machen.“

„Ich denke, dass würden sie selbst dann nicht, wenn ich deine Gefühle nicht erwidern würde“, wisperte Peter lächelnd.

Bob sah überrascht zu Peter auf. „W-was?“

Die einzige Antwort, die Bob bekam, war ein langer sehnsuchtsvoller Kuss.

Als Bob die Augen aufschlug, war es finster um ihn herum und gespenstisch still. Er war allein im Raum. Einen Moment durchflutete ihn Enttäuschung, bevor ihm schmerzhaft bewusst wurde, dass er in seinem eigenen Zimmer lag und es einmal mehr nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Ein Traum, der niemals Wirklichkeit werden würde.


	2. The Fool - Der Dummkopf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manchmal werden Träume eben doch wahr ;)

Bob stocherte lustlos mit seiner Gabel in seinem Essen herum. Er saß allein in der Mensa, wie jeden Dienstag. Außer ihm hatten an diesem Wochentag alle über die Mittagszeit Vorlesungen oder Seminare. Dafür würde Bob in einer Vorlesung sitzen, wenn seine Freunde Zeit zum Essen haben würden. Normalerweise ärgerte Bob diese Tatsache, doch an diesem Tag war er froh darüber, seine Ruhe zu haben.

Er hatte in der vergangenen Nacht nicht mehr einschlafen können, nachdem er aus dem Traum von Peter aufgeschreckt war. Er hatte sich von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt und war in seinem Liebeskummer versunken, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen.

„Du musst das Essen nicht noch töten!“ Josh ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl nieder und musterte Bob mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Das haben schon andere für dich getan!“

Bob sah nur kurz auf. „Solltest du nicht in deinem Seminar sitzen?“

„Sollte ich eigentlich“, stimmte Josh ihm zu. „Aber nach einem wenig erfreulichen Gespräch mit Peter heute morgen, habe ich entschieden, dass es wichtiger ist mit dir zu sprechen, statt in das Seminar zu gehen.“

Bob hatte ihm Moment eigentlich keine Lust mit Josh über Peter zu reden. Er hatte in der vergangenen Nacht und auch in den letzten Tagen genug über Peter nachgedacht, obwohl er wusste, dass es ihn ohnehin nicht weiter brachte. Also schweig er und versuchte Josh zu ignorieren.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du die Nacht durchgemacht“, stellte Josh fest.

„Nicht freiwillig“, erwiderte Bob abweisend. Er schwieg, bis ihm Joshs fragender Blick zu sehr auf die Nerven ging. „Ich habe geträumt und konnte danach nicht wieder einschlafen.“

Josh seufzte. „Du träumst in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft von Peter“, meinte er.

„Ich mache mir einfach zu viele Gedanken!“ Bob legte die Gabel aus der Hand und schob das Tablett von sich. „Was wollte Peter denn von dir?“

„Der Mann deiner Träume ist offenbar zu dem grandiosen Schluss gekommen, dass ich die Ursache für deinen Liebeskummer bin“, berichtete Josh.

Bob runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was?“

Josh musterte ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Es ist wirklich nicht zu übersehen wie schlecht es dir in den letzten Tagen gegangen ist. Und Peter scheint der Meinung zu sein, wir beide hätten in den letzten Wochen oder Monaten eine geheime Beziehung geführt und ich hätte jetzt Schluss gemacht.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kommt er denn auf diesen Schwachsinn?“

Obwohl das natürlich eine Erklärung dafür sein konnte, dass Peter Josh mit seinen Blicken aufgespießt hatte, wann immer die beiden in der letzten Woche aufeinander getroffen waren.

„Aus seiner Sicht ist das vielleicht gar nicht so weit her geholt“, räumte Josh ein. „Du hast viel Zeit mit mir verbracht in den letzten Monaten. Peter kann ja nicht wissen, dass wir in dieser Zeit fast nur über ihn geredet haben, weil ich der einzige bin, der über deine Gefühle Bescheid weiß. Aber seit Peter mit dieser Laura ausgeht und es dir deshalb so schlecht geht, meidest du den Kontakt zu jedem aus unserem Freundeskreis und zu mir am allermeisten.“

„Weil ich keine Lust zum Reden habe!“, stellte Bob finster fest.

Josh verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß, weil du dich lieber einigelst und in deinem Liebeskummer versinkst. - Auf jeden Fall hat Peter mich heute morgen zur Seite gezogen und seine Meinung darüber, dass ich dir so wehgetan hätte, sehr deutlich gemacht. Er hat mir nicht einmal zugehört, als ich versucht habe ihm zu erklären, dass ich nicht Schuld bin.“ Bob sah ihn erschrocken an, doch Josh schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass er der Grund ist, oder eher sein Verhalten in der letzten Woche. Aber ganz ehrlich, Bob, ich habe darüber nachgedacht ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen!“

Bob riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Das kannst du nicht tun!“

Josh seufzte. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, aber ich habe es nicht getan! Das wäre dir gegenüber unfair gewesen. Du solltest zu Peter gehen und mit ihm über deine Gefühle reden. Aber ganz ehrlich, wenn Peter noch einmal zu mir kommt und mir solche Vorwürfe an den Kopf schmeißt, dann werde ich ihm sagen, was wirklich los ist. Denn allein scheint ihr beide das ja nicht auf die Reihe zu bekommen!“

„Da ist nichts, was wir auf die Reihe bekommen müssten!“, zischte Bob. „Peter hat seine Laura und ich muss einfach sehen, wie ich wieder selbst mit mir klar komme!“

Josh schüttelte den Kopf, unbeeindruckt von Bobs Ausbruch. „Willst du meine ehrliche Meinung hören?“

Bob hab nichts sagend die Schultern. Josh würde ihm ja doch sagen, was er dachte, egal ob Bob es wollte oder nicht.

„Ich denke, dass Peter diese Idee mit uns beiden nicht erst seit letzter Woche hat. Er ist schon eine Weile nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen, auch wenn er das bisher sehr viel subtiler gezeigt hat, als in den letzten Tagen. Meiner Meinung nach stürzt er sich nur deshalb so sehr in diese Sache mit Laura, weil er sich von seinen Gefühlen für dich und seiner Eifersucht mir gegenüber ablenken will!“, erklärte Josh ruhig.

„Du spinnst ja!“ Bob schüttelte abweisend den Kopf, einfach weil er schon vor vielen Monaten entschieden hatte, sich keine Hoffnungen zu machen, auch wenn dieser Entschluss nicht immer dagegen half, dass tatsächlich keine Hoffnungen kamen. Und auch dieses Mal konnte Bob Joshs Worte nicht so einfach als Hirngespinst abtun, wie er es gern getan hätte.

Josh hob die Schultern. „Wenn du meinst. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du mit Peter reden musst!“ Er hob abwehrend die Hände, als Bob widersprechen wollte. „Wenn du nicht über deine Gefühle reden willst, ist das deine Sache, auch wenn ich dir trotzdem dazu rate! Aber du solltest ihm wenigstens klar machen, dass er keinen Grund hat sauer auf mich zu sein!“

„Selbst wenn es so wäre, hätte er keinen Grund und eigentlich auf kein Recht sich in mein Liebesleben einzumischen!“, meinte Bob leise.

Josh grinste. „Da hast du Recht! Dass Peter es dennoch tut, sollte dir zu denken geben, findest du nicht? Er macht sich mehr Gedanken und Sorgen um dich, als es für einen besten Freund eigentlich normal ist.“

In diesem Moment hasst Bob Josh dafür, dass dieser seine Hoffnung schürte, obwohl Bob wusste, dass sie doch nur wieder enttäuscht werden würde.

Das Gespräch mit Peter folgte dann auch schneller, als Bob es wirklich führen wollte. Er hatte während seiner Vorlesung nicht ein Wort von dem mitbekommen, was sein Professor erzählt hatte, weil Bob mehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war sich über Peter und Josh Gedanken zu machen. Bob hatte versucht Argumente gegen Joshs Theorie zu finden, damit der Schmerz nicht ganz so groß war, wenn sie sich als falsch herausstellte. Aber die Hoffnung hatte sich so sehr in seiner Brust festgesetzt, dass ihm kaum etwas eingefallen war.

Nach dieser wenig produktiven Vorlesung war Bob auf dem Weg zum Bus, als er auf dem Campus Peter begegnete. Wahrscheinlich wäre es Peter überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, wenn Bob einfach schweigend an ihm vorbei gelaufen wäre, denn Peters Blick war gedankenverloren auf den Boden gerichtet und er schien seine Umgebung überhaupt nicht wahr zunehmen. Doch Bob wollte dieses Gespräch lieber hinter sich bringen, als sich noch eine Ewigkeit den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen.

Also blieb er vor seinem Freund stehen. „Hallo Peter!“

Peter blieb abrupt stehen, fuhr zusammen und sah erschrocken auf. Diese Reaktion brachte Bob das erste Mal seit Tagen zum Lachen.

„Du musst ja sehr weit weg gewesen sein mit deinen Gedanken!“ Es war selten, dass Peter seine Umgebung so wenig wahr nahm. „So sehr in die Planung des nächstes Dates mit Laura vertieft?“ Auch wenn es weh tat das zu sagen, aber es war der einzige Grund, den Bob sich vorstellen konnte, dass Peter so abwesend war.

„Nein. Ich habe über dich nachgedacht“, stellte Peter ruhig fest.

Bob seufzte. Damit wären sie also gleich beim Thema. Vielleicht hätte er doch einfach weitergehen sollen.

„Du siehst wirklich schlecht aus“, meinte Peter besorgt.

„Danke. So was hört man doch gern!“, erwiderte Bob finster.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich!“

„Jah“, meinte Bob langgezogen und er schaffte es in diesem Moment nicht, Peters forschendem Blick weiter stand zu halten. „Das hat Josh mir vorhin schon berichtet.“

Peter schnaubte. „Josh!“

Als Bob nun doch wieder aufsah runzelte er verwirrt die Stirn. Er hatte nur sehr selten solch einen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck bei Peter gesehen. Bob wollte etwas sagen, doch Peter kam ihm zuvor.

„Hat der nicht schon genug angerichtet?“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Josh hat gar nichts getan! Ich war nicht mit ihm zusammen, er ist nur ein Freund. Und ich weiß auch überhaupt nicht, wie du auf diese Idee kommst! Warum sollte ich es denn geheim halten, wenn ich eine Beziehung habe?“

„Keine Ahnung“, gab Peter zu. „Aber du gehst mir in letzter Zeit ohnehin aus dem Weg. Und ich bin nicht der einzige, der denkt, dass zwischen dir und Josh was läuft!“

Bob seufzte schwer. Ihm selbst war nicht aufgefallen, dass er Peter aus dem Weg ging, aber Josh hatte ihn auch schon vor einiger Zeit darauf hingewiesen. Bob wusste, dass er seine Gefühle endlich in den Griff bekommen musste, wenn er nicht wollte, dass zwischen ihm und Peter alles kaputt ging. Aber an Tagen wie diesem kam es ihm unmöglich vor. Er konnte Peter nicht einmal ansehen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was passieren würde, wenn er seinem Drang, Peter zu küssen, einfach nachgeben würde.

„Es gibt ein paar Dinge, über die ich nur mit Josh reden kann – oder will“, stellte Bob schließlich fest. „Und ich hatte eine Weile ziemlich viel Gesprächsbedarf.“

Peter presste die Kiefer aufeinander und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er fragte: „Warum kannst oder willst du nicht mir mir darüber sprechen?“

Bob fühlte sich in seinen Traum zurückversetzt. Er atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde nicht so reagieren, wie in seinem Traum und es würde auch nicht so enden, wie in seinem Traum, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte.

„Es gibt auch Dinge über die du nur mit Justus redest und nicht mit mir!“, antwortete Bob so ruhig wie möglich.

Peter sah ihn für eine ganze Weile nur nachdenklich an. Sie wussten beide, dass ihre Freundschaft sich in den letzten Monaten verändert hatte. Das war auch der Grund, warum Bob so viel mit Josh geredet hatte. Bob konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass seine Gefühle für Peter der Grund für diese Veränderungen waren. Er hatte versucht einen Weg zurück zu finden und es hatte lange gedauert, bis Bob eingesehen hatte, dass es den nicht gab. Er musste einfach lernen mit den Veränderungen zu leben, egal ob sie ihm gefielen oder nicht.

„Warum geht es dir so schlecht?“, fragte Peter nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

Bob sah auf den Boden. Er konnte Peter nicht ansehen, wenn er über seine Gefühle sprechen wollte. Bob würde Peter nicht alles sagen, aber wenigstens so viel, dass Peter Ruhe geben und Josh in Ruhe lassen würde. „Ich habe Liebeskummer“, gab er also zu. „Wegen einem Typen, der hetero und auf dem besten Weg in eine feste Beziehung ist.“

 _Und der vor mir steht und mit seiner Fragerei alles nur noch viel schlimmer macht._ Aber das behielt Bob für sich. Er wollte keinen Streit mit Peter und er wollte auch keine Abfuhr, obwohl ihm klar war, dass etwas anderes gar nicht möglich war. Aber das zu wissen oder es tatsächlich ins Gesicht geschleudert zu bekommen, waren immer noch zwei unterschiedliche Dinge.

„Hast du mit ihm darüber gesprochen?“, wollte Peter wissen und Bob war wirklich froh, dass Peter nicht fragte, über wen sie eigentlich redeten. Denn es war Bob noch nie besonders gut gelungen, Peter oder Justus zu belügen.

Bob schnaubte abwehrend. „Mit Sicherheit nicht! Und das werde ich auch nicht! Ich weiß, dass ich einen Korb bekommen würde und dass muss ich mir nicht antun!“

Peters Blick wurde schon wieder so finster und Bob musste an Joshs Eifersuchts-Theorie denken. Aber das war Schwachsinn, nichts weiter als Einbildung. „Er ist ein Dummkopf, wenn er dir nicht wenigstens die Chance gibt, sein Herz zu erobern!“

Bob zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ist er nicht!“, verteidigte er automatisch.

Josh hatte Peter oft genug einen Dummkopf oder Idioten oder was auch immer geschimpft. Im Laufe der Monate hatte Josh sehr viele beleidigende Begriffe für Peter gefunden, wenn Bob der Liebeskummer mal wieder besonders schlimm erwischt hatte. Trotzdem glaube Bob nicht, dass Peter noch zu seinem Wort stehen würde, würde er wissen, dass sich dieses Gespräch hier um ihn drehte.

„Doch, das ist er“, stellte Peter leise fest. „Weil es gar keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, als dich zu lieben!“

Bob riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit?“, hakte er verdattert nach.

Peter lächelte, aber es lag etwas trauriges in seinem Blick. „Über wen reden wir hier eigentlich die ganze Zeit?“, wollte Peter wissen, während Bob noch immer versuchte zu begreifen, ob Peter tatsächlich ernst meinte, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Warum triffst du dich dann mit Laura?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Er hatte Peters Frage gar nicht richtig mitbekommen. Er interpretierte in diese Aussage von Peter ein Liebesgeständnis hinein, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Und das irritierte ihn so sehr, dass er sich auf etwas anderes gar nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte.

Peter runzelte die Stirn.

Bob brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass seine Frage für Peter wahrscheinlich ein sehr unerwarteter und und wenig nachvollziehbarer Themenwechsel war. Bob holte zitternd Luft. Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er nicht mehr aus Peters Worten heraus las, als da tatsächlich war, weil ihm Joshs Theorie einfach nicht aus dem Kopf ging, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß auf Peters Frage: „Wir reden hier über dich! Warum also gehst du mit Laura aus statt mit mir?“ Bob wusste wirklich nicht, woher er den Mut nahm diese Frage auszuspucken.

Doch Peter ließ ihm zum Glück gar keine Zeit, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Peter zog Bob zu sich und jeder Zweifel verschwand aus Bobs Kopf – zusammen mit jedem anderen Gedanken – als er Peters Lippen auf seinen spürte. Und dieses Mal wachte Bob nicht einfach auf, wie es in der Nacht gewesen war.

„Dieses Mal ist es kein Traum, oder?“, fragte Bob und realisierte erst, dass er es laut ausgesprochene hatte, als Peter ihm lächelnd antwortete.

„Nein“, versicherte Peter und Bob zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Peter ihn zur Bestätigung in den Arm zwickte. „Definitiv kein Traum!“, wiederholte Peter, bevor er Bob erneut küsste. „Ich bin ein Idiot!“, wisperte er dann gegen Bobs Lippen.

„Nein!“, widersprach Bob erneut und er konnte wirklich nichts für das Grinsen, dass sich in seinem Gesicht fest setzte. „Davon kannst du mich genauso wenig überzeugen wie Josh. Und glaub mir, das hat er oft versucht!“

Peter knurrte leise und zog Bob enger in seine Arme.

Bob lehnte seine Stirn gegen Peters. „Du bis ja wirklich eifersüchtig auf Josh!“, meinte er lachend.

„Ich dachte wirklich, zwischen euch würde was laufen!“, stellte Peter fest. „Und ja, ich bin … war eifersüchtig auf Josh!“

„Dafür hat es niemals einen Grund gegeben!“, erwiderte Bob. „Ich glaube, es war wirklich, wirklich selten, dass ich mich nur mit Josh getroffen habe und wir dann nicht über dich gesprochen haben! Manchmal hat es geholfen über den Liebeskummer zu sprechen! Nur seit du mit Laura ausgehst…“

„Ich dachte, das würde mich ablenken!“, meinte Peter leise. „Aber dann ging es dir plötzlich so schlecht und … jetzt stellt sich auch noch heraus, dass das meine Schuld ist!“

„Das ist es nicht!“, erwiderte Bob lächelnd. „Ich hätte schon vor langer Zeit auf Josh hören und mit dir sprechen sollen, statt immer nur davon zu träumen!“

„Warum weiß eigentlich ausgerechnet Josh Bescheid?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Bob schloss lachend die Augen. „Weil er mich durchschaut hat, da kannten wir uns noch keine acht Wochen.“ Im Nachhinein musste Bob über diese Situation lachen, auch wenn er sich damals unglaublich überrumpelt vorgekommen war. „Ich glaube es war das erste Mal, dass Josh und ich wirklich allein waren, weil ihr alle irgendwohin abgehauen ward. Josh hat sich neben mich gesetzte und gefragt: 'Du und Peter, seid ihr eigentlich zusammen?' Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie er plötzlich darauf kam. Und ich war so verwirrt und überrumpelt, dass ich viel zu lange gebraucht habe, um ihm zu antworten und ihm zu sagen, dass es nicht so ist. Und Josh hat gegrinst und gemeint: 'Aber du wärst es gern!'“

„Jetzt bist du es!“, warf Peter lächelnd ein.

Bob küsste ihn lachend. Er wusste überhaupt nicht wohin mit dem ganzen Glück, dass ihn durchströmte. „Josh wusste es sowieso, also habe ich ihn seit dem als Kummerkasten benutzt, wenn ich jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Manchmal habe ich das aber auch bereut, weil er seine dämlichen Anspielungen einfach nicht lassen konnte, selbst wenn du direkt neben mir gesessen hast!“

„Ich habe das nie ernst genommen“, gab Peter zu. „Solche Anspielung gab es bei so vielen aus unser Gruppe und Josh hat sich damit ja auch nicht nur auf uns beide beschränkt.“

„Ich wollte ihn trotzdem jedes Mal schlagen“, erwiderte Bob. „Ich … hatte schon Angst davor mit dir über meine Gefühle zu sprechen. Und jedes Mal, wenn Josh einen seiner dämlichen Kommentare abgegeben hat, dann dachte ich, du müsstest doch erkennen, dass es kein Scherz ist.“

„Ich hatte auch Angst“, gab Peter schmunzelnd zu. „Und vielleicht hätte ich tatsächlich erkennen müssen, dass er keine Scherze macht. Aber dieser Idiot hätte mir wenigstens vorhin sagen können, was eigentlich wirklich mit dir los ist.“

„Das hätte er sogar fast“, berichtete Bob. „Und es gibt keinen Grund Josh zu beleidigen!“

Peter murmelte nur etwas unverständliches.

Bob schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Er hatte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen können, dass Peter so eifersüchtig auf Josh war.

„Ich habe keine Lust über Josh zu sprechen!“, stellte Peter grummelnd fest.

„Du hast jetzt doch auch Schluss, oder?“, wollte Bob wissen. Eigentlich war diese Frage unnötig, weil Bob ganz genau wusste, wann und wo Peter welche Veranstaltung hatte. In der Regel hatte er Peters Stundenplan sogar eher im Kopf als seinen eigenen. „Wir könnten einen Kaffee trinken gehen. Und gegen ein Stück Kuchen hätte ich auch nichts!“ Er hatte schon das Frühstück ausfallen lassen und von seinem Mittag hatte er auch nur wenig herunter gebracht. Aber seine Appetitlosigkeit war vor einigen Minuten schlagartig verschwunden. Außerdem sehnte er sich danach, ein wenig Zeit allein mit Peter zu verbringen, ohne die neugierigen Blicke der Studenten um sie herum.

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee!“, meinte Peter lächelnd. Er griff nach Bobs Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Ich lade dich ein und ich weiß auch schon, wo wir hingehen!“

Bob ließ sich glücklich grinsend von Peter über den Campus führen. Er wusste, dass es dieses Mal kein Traum war, obwohl es sich immer noch ein bisschen so anfühlte.


End file.
